A Night to Remember
by clairebear97
Summary: Number one of the summer one-shots. Amelie/Sam requested by Morganville Rocks and ilovevampires479. Amelie, daughter of Bishop has lived a life of loneliness and fear but one night, she meets a man who will change that forever... Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Number 1 of the Summer one shots.**

**Amelie's POV:**

**(set in the 1920s)**

This was far from the first night I had spent in the local speakeasy, attempting to drown my sorrows in the human's ghastly alcoholic drinks. I was alone, constantly alone. It was ironic to think that the daughter of the world's most powerful vampire was always without company...but being that girl was an extremely tiring job.

A couple of decades ago, a group of humans had discovered our species and it was not long until groups of men, all over the world, were chasing people like me down. They were dark times and the humans lost many innocent people. They never caught any real vampires, of course! We were too fast for them and much too strong, but nevertheless, as a new vampire myself, they were frightening times.

Thankfully, they lost their lead and we wer never bothered again, but those dark times meant that I had to keep my identity hidden and I couldn't t form any close relationships with anyone, for fear of those days returning. The humans had leanrt not to apprach me after a while, I'd heard them speaking, I was the 'ice queen' and I was never bothered.

So, I stayed alone, night after night.

I smiled as I watched the humans dance and laugh with one another, wishing I could have what they had. Coming here allowed me to be human...just for a little while.

It was on this night that a young man approached me. Hair as red as flames and eyes so very kind and loving. It was something I would never forget in my entire existence.

I'd spotted him across the bar that night, watching me for hours until he finally came over.

He pulled my blonde hair back behind my ear and whispered, "I know what you are, Miss"

I flinched, pulling away swiftly, as if he had shocked me. Smoothing down my dress, I tried to regain my cold exterior I had learnt over all these years.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you speak, Mr..?"

"Samuel", he smiled, tilting his head as if to analyse me better, "...and I know what you are, Miss", he repeated.

I eyed him, confused but watched him warely, knowing that any second he could expose my secret to the entire club.

Seeing my confusion, he continued with a sad expression, as if what he was about to say pained him, "My father...he...hunted you down, for many years."

I took a step back,prepared to run, terrified to my very core. But to my surprise,he grabbed my hand, slowly bringing it to his lips and gnetly kissing it.

"It's alright, Miss.", he smiled, "I've always found your kind rather fascinating. I would never dream of hurting you, especially one so beautiful"

In spite of myself, I couldn't help but blush. This young man, Samuel was so kind and so loving. He had known what I was, yet he had still approached me. He didn't run, nor cower in fright. He didn't even draw a stake from his pocket and try to hurt me just as his father would have done.

_No._

Samuel wasn't afraid. _He accepted me for me._

We talked way into the night and learned of eachother's pasts, but it was his curiosity of my kind that fascinated me the most. Samuel was so young and naive but nevertheless, I felt myself falling for him. It was, as humans called it,_ 'love at first sight'._

After centuries of running, grief and the utter loneliness...perhaps it didn't always have to be that way after all. Perhaps I could live as humans do, despite what I am.

I watched as Samuel bowed deeply before me, "May I have this dance, Miss...?"

"Amelie", I smiled which he returned. I drew in a deep breath and what came out of my mouth next surprised even me.

"It would my pleasure, Mr Samuel"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Okay, fanfiction world... I have some really bad news. I have made the decision to quit fanfiction because of my job and my studies.

Over the last few months, things have just become too hard for me and things at home aren't going well either. I can't be writing and reading stories on here when I seriously need to sort out my Mental health and my education.

I will be finishing the summer one shots that were requested, I owe you guys that much at least!

My final day on this website will be Thursday 5th September, so I still have time to say my goodbyes :'(

It actually makes me want to cry thinking about this but it is for the best and hey? You never know, maybe sometime I will return when everything is under control but for now I really need to concentrate on getting hea;lthy an into University.

Love you all and thank you for supporting me from the start, I had honestly lost all hope fr my writing but you guys gave me the confidence to continue.

I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU FANFICTION!

Lots of love,

Clairebear97

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_PS: Please review and PM me so I can say my goodbyes to you all :)_**


End file.
